


寂寞的總統大人。

by Honoxarashi0301



Category: wrwrd!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honoxarashi0301/pseuds/Honoxarashi0301
Summary: 這是個總統大人找教授取暖的故事——字數很少、可能沒有後續、結尾斷在很奇怪的地方（笑）恭喜教授6/23登場四週年！
Relationships: Gruppen/Emile
Kudos: 4





	寂寞的總統大人。

**Author's Note:**

> 中年組香QQ  
> 設定可能有點參考到Pixiv@救急箱的設定……

今天難得是太陽露臉的日子。

Gruppen外出了，  
W國的總統不帶任何護衛隻身外出。

總統穿梭在冬季的樹林裡，  
任何遮擋陽光、所剩無幾的枯葉皆在前些天的暴雪下吹落了，只留下等待春天來臨的樹枝幹。  
陽光直直打在雪地上，視線並沒有太差，  
甚至能看到不遠處的大學。

這不是第一次Gruppen偷偷出來找Emile了。

Emile是隔壁國大學的教授，因此他的作息必須配合學生，只有行程排空的時候才能回wrwrd軍隊露臉。

是的，他同時也是軍人的身份。

兩人在年輕時便在學校結識，  
畢業後Emile選擇了在教育界就職。  
而Gruppen以驚人的速度平息了戰亂地區，成立W國——成為著名的軍事國家。

Gruppen馬上就邀請Emile成為W國幹部的一員，Emile便以「軍事顧問」的身份成為幹部。  
但他不想放棄原本教職員的職業，因此常常一年內有幾十週不在W國內。

不過這不會妨礙到軍事顧問的工作，畢竟現在通訊手段很多，網路通話就能討論很多事項。

只是有些幹部會耐不住寂寞偷去大學找Emile。  
現在是寒假前幾週，學生為了步步逼近的期末考忙得不可開交，教授們也不例外。

「Gruppen，你這樣溜出來都不怕被Tonton唸嗎？」

會客室充滿了紅茶的香氣，縷縷熱煙飄在茶杯上。

「有什麼關係？天氣好就是要出來走走啊。」

咖滋、總統咬下Emile準備的小餅乾。

好吃。

「……連文件都帶過來了，你是要在這賴過夜？  
等等、那是機密文件？」

「幹嘛？第一次看到？」

「那不是可以隨便帶出國的東西吧？」

「我可是為了見我親愛的幹部，連公務都帶出來了。  
還不感激我？」

蛤？

Emile懶得吐槽了，他們的總統總是如此我行我素。  
每次偷溜出來回去都被書記長臭罵，有時還會懲罰禁止甜食幾天。

總統看起來沒有改進的意思，甚至過來的頻率變得更高了。  
通常也沒有特別重要的事，聽聽Emile的講課、賴在Emile辦公室吃蛋糕、有時候會直接抓Emile跟自己午睡。

「我待會有課要上，Gruppen你就待在這裡吧。」

收了收要講課用的教科書，Emile走向門口。

「噢。」

咕嚕、Emi的紅茶好喝。

辦公室的門扉隨著Emile出去而喀嚓地關上，留在辦公室的總統大人則開始拿出文件辦公——

滴答、滴答。  
時間推移著鐘點指針，  
距離Emile開始授課似乎過了快兩個小時。

噗嚕嚕嚕、噗嚕嚕嚕。

口袋內的手機瘋狂震動。  
大概猜得到是怎麼樣的訊息，但Gruppen還是不耐煩地打開了。

Utu  
『Gru氏你又偷跑出去了！  
Tonton超級生氣啦！』

Zom  
『Gruppen你去找Emi怎麼不揪我( ˘•ω•˘ )』

Tonton  
『沒有窩我沒有森氣(^u^)』

Shoppi  
『啊Tonton用膠帶把甜點櫃封印了……』

Osuman  
『咩嗚——甜點咩嗚இдஇ』

嗯，真不該打開來看的。

Gruppen將手機隨意塞進口袋，  
重新提起簽字筆、翻開下一張文件。

喀嚓、辦公室的門被推開，  
授課結束的Emile回來了。

他有些詫異地看向坐在自己辦公桌前的Gruppen，

還真的沒怎麼看過認真辦公樣子，  
畢竟每次去總統室不是看到他在吃蛋糕、  
就是在跟Tonton鬥嘴。

「站在門口幹嘛？該回家了吧。」

Gruppen疑惑地看著在門口發愣的Emile，開始收拾桌上的文件。

「噢噢……對，該回去了。」

關了關辦公室的暖氣和電器、把窗戶也鎖了起來。

「下午茶跟平常一樣好吃，走吧。」

走到門外、鎖住辦公室的門。

「呃，Gruppen。  
我先說我還沒有要回基地喔？」

身旁樂呼呼走路地總統停下了腳步，  
他看起來有點錯愕。  
Emile很錯愕他錯愕的表情。

「哈？那你到底什麼時候回來……」

我、我以為我偷懶過來，回去可以跟幹部炫耀我把Emi帶回來了……

Gruppen喃喃。

「欸？最近期末比較忙嘛……」

我當教授那麼久了你總不會不知道吧？  
我這不是才住外頭一個禮拜而已嗎？

等等，我聽到了，是在炫耀什麼？

Emile有些不知所措地望向沮喪的Gruppen，現在這個時間點真的沒法抽空回去呀。

「不行！我跟他們說我會帶Emi回去！  
我今天就住你家了！不回基地！」

哈？

在說啥呢？這任性的發言是在表達啥呢？

不對，我不趕Gruppen回去我會被Ton氏肅清。

但不可以放著總統傍晚陰森的森林走動吧，而且他看起來我不理他，他也會跟到家裡門口。

「好！就這樣決定了！Emi帶路回家！」

走起！Gruppen又樂呼呼地搭起教授的肩膀往前走。

「咦？我還沒答應吧？」

「這是總統的命令！」

這個人？巨嬰？

啊啊算了，但願不要出什麼意外…


End file.
